classic_wowfandomcom-20200213-history
Murloc
thumb|A Murloc and a Baby Murloc Aaaaaughibbrgubugbugrguburgle! (MP3 sound, Shockwave Flash sound) The murloc is a bipedal, amphibious, ichthyanoid (fish-like) race residing along coastlines, lakeshores and riverbeds, as well as in underwater ruins. Murlocs are distinguished by their bulbous bodies, large mouths lined with row upon row of sharp fangs, and slime-coated skin. Murlocs range in coloration from turquoise to darkish grey, and in height from 3-1/2 feet to 6 feet. Murloc culture is tribal in nature, and religion is generally shamanistic, with most villages containing a number of oracles and tidehunters, with coastrunners and warriors for defense. Habitations are generally crude huts with peaked roofs, huddled around a body of water. Oddly enough for amphibians, they prefer their food cooked, and will happily build campfires or even large bonfires which easily accommodate their favourite dish; the "spit-roasted gnome warlock". Murloc behaviors toward other races is best characterized as "hostile," and even more so as "unbelievably hostile." Typically, approaching within 100 yards of even one, apparently isolated, murloc will result in the subject letting forth the usual gurgling warcry and dragging forth his entire village of 20, emerging as if by magic, to battle the visitor. Such assaults generally result in a nasty, slimy overkill against the hapless tourist. Indeed, it is nearly impossible for even the most dedicated murloc hunter to get just one to himself -- three or four Murlocs are usually the bare minimum. Murloc hunting, however, is a time-honored avocation, particularly since murloc fins are a prized delicacy when used for soup broth, and slimy murloc scales are sought after by expert leatherworkers for use in crafting fine armor. In addition, hefty bounties are often placed on certain murlocs, due to their incredibly-pronounced disregard for the sanctity of life, generally-accepted notions of fair play, or simple common decency. Pounding one of them into guava jelly with a large mace is surprisingly satisfying. History right|A Murloc Murloc history first and foremost is mostly unknown since most of their own oral tradition is the repetition of unpronouncable forefathers. This renders it completely useless to most people as the murloc language has yet to be deciphered. What is known of murlocs comes from the accounts of the learned people of the world observing these curious creatures. Though known to the Night Elves on Kalimdor for some time, the murlocs are relatively new to the eastern continents of Lordaeron and Azeroth. It is purported that murlocs are actually a very ancient race of the world, at least as old as the first Naga since the serpentine creatures enslaved a group of deep sea-dwelling murlocs known as the Mur'gul. These creatures have steadily been moving inland from their oceanic dwelling places, even adapting to fresh-water lakes and rivers in order to populate areas they would not normally be found in. Though they continue to inhabit more areas of Lordaeron and Azeroth, their supposed intelligence is debatable due to the fact that their gutteral language is impossibly difficult to decipher. However, their use of weaponry and uncanny fighting abilities imply a rather sinister racial intellect. Known murloc territories/villages In these evil times, the murlocs have spread to many various regions of the World of Azeroth. On the western continent of Kalimdor, the murlocs are found with increasing frequency. In dusky Darkshore the Greymist Tribe makes their homes along the shore and among the wrecks in the shallow seas. The Saltspittle Tribe lives in and around Lake Falathim in western Ashenvale. For now this seems to be the extent of their territories in Kalimdor. In beplagued Lordaeron, many murloc tribes have mangaged to avoid the ravages of the undead plague. In the dying Tirisfal Glades, the Vile Fin murlocs remain entrenched along the north coast, bravely facing the Rot Hide gnolls and persistent Forsaken. To the south in Silverpine Forest, the Vile Fins build huts and villages along the shore and upon the islands of Lordamere Lake. Southeast of Silverpine are the Hillsbrad Foothills which is home to the Torn Fin Tribe. These lonely murlocs eke out an existence on the southern shores of the region. The Wetlands is the only region in Khaz Modan that is hospitable to the murlocs' aquatic nature. The vast fens and sticky marshes are home to the Bluegill Tribe who are constantly hunted by the adventurers issuing out of Menethil Harbor. Further to the south in Azeroth proper, the murlocs are found in their greatest numbers. The tranquil Elwynn Forest is disturbed by an unnamed tribe of murlocs stalking Crystal Lake and Stone Cairn Lake. To the east in the rugged beauty of the Redridge Mountains, these same murlocs plague the waters of Lake Everstill. In golden Westfall, the murlocs terrorize the Longshore. In Stranglethorn Vale, an especially vicious breed of murlocs known as the Saltscale Tribe inhabit the Vile Reef. Lastly, in the Swamp of Sorrows, the Marsh murloc tribes live to the south and east of the ancient temple that lies in the fens. In the Maelstrom a band of Murlocs who worshiped a Sea Witch ghost called the Underworld Minions, used to have an underground lair, but it collapsed when Thrall escaped their dungeon. Murloc Army of the Underworld Minions These are the units found in the Frozen Throne custom campaign called Exodus of the Horde made by Blizzard. *Heroes ** Sea Witch ** Murloc Sorceror *Buildings **Bone Chipper **Murloc Hut **Altar of the Deep *Fighting Units **Murloc Tiderunner **Murloc Seacultist **Murloc Huntsman **Murloc Flesheater **Siege Golem Famous Murlocs * Burgle Eye: Level 38 rare. He can be found wandering the coastline Murloc encampments of Dustwallow Marsh. * Brack: Level 19 rare. He can be found wandering the beaches of Westfall to the south. * Cookie: Level 20 Elite. Found onboard Edwin VanCleef's ship in the Deadmines. Also he seems to be the ships cook. * Gazban: Level 38 to 40 elite. He is summoned in The Vile Reef of Stranglethorn Vale for the quest The Curse of the Tides. * Gluggle: Level 37 rare. Found in the ruins north of Grom'gol Base Camp in Stranglethorn Vale. * Gobbler: Level 22. Can be found in Bluegill Marsh in Wetlands and is involved in the quest Claws from the Deep. * Mutanus the Devourer: Level 22 elite. Although marked as Humanoid, this thing surely looks like a giant Murloc. He is the end boss of Wailing Caverns and can be fought after defeating the 4 fanglords. * Old Murk-Eye: Level 20. Can be found on the western shores of Westfall. He is needed for the quest The Coastal Menace * Scargil: Level 30 rare. Found on the beach west of Southshore in Hillsbrad. * Slark: Level 15 rare. He can be found wandering the beaches of Westfall to the north. * Swamp Talker: Level 50 to 56. Found in a cave east of Stonard in the Swamp of Sorrows. He is involved in the quest The Swamp Talker. Baby Murlocs See Baby Murloc. Category:Creatures Category:Primitive Creatures Category:Humanoid